<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger zone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776816">Danger zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre tfa to hopefully post tros fic that features poe dameron and tallie lintra and kaydel ko connix. The title is from the top gun soundtrack (though you probably already know that) because it's kinda resistance pilot centric</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kaydel Ko Connix/Tallissan Lintra, Poe Dameron/Tallissan Lintra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm doing this as a sort of commitment challenge. Gonna try and update it every week. I'll update tags as I go bla bla bla the usual you probably all already know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe and tallie were asleep. Knowing she would feel awful if she woke them, kaydel dressed as quietly as possible. Poe had his back to the wall and an arm draped loosely over tallie. The other pilot was cuddled in close to his chest. She snuck out the door past a charging bb and into the cold night of d'quar, the current resistance base. kaydel felt very alone at the moment. She had been heavily focused on the general and not on making friends, or she thought looking after myself </p><p>It had been two days since she'd eaten and the thought of the mess hall's crappy food was very appealing. She had showered and washed if course, but she had only slept for about 3 hours in six days and it was starting to get to her. She yawned and stretched and nearly jumped out of her skin when suddenly a twig snapped behind her. It was tallie. She sat down next to kaydel and the too sat in silence. </p><p>Eventually, she spoke. </p><p>"are me and poe that insufferable?" </p><p>"No. No! Not at all. In fact it's very much the opposite. I wish I had what the two of you had. The love and care in poe's eyes when he looks at you. I just wish i had that. I'm not very good at self care, ya know, and I wish I had someone like either of you who would make me take breaks and make sure I was fed. I just… I feel lost"</p><p>"i get, I really do. Listen, it seems to me like you need two things, food and sleep so let's deal with the former and then the latter." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the mess, tallie pulled out an all access pass and let them in. Inside on the table was a small but lovely meal. Tallie told stories of her childhood memories while kaydel ate and then when kaydel's hunger was satisfied, she asked a question. </p><p>"do you want to move off the sofa and into the bed with poe and i. It doesn't have to be sexual or weird, just a friendly gesture." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel later found herself in bed with poe and tallie, in between the two. They were warm and comfy and they held her close to them with such kind love. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning kaydel woke up first. She had become cocooned in the duvets and pilots. She tried to get up, but poe's strong hand pushed her back down. </p><p>"poe, we have to get up." she giggled </p><p>"five more minutes" tallie replied, wriggling to get closer. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. </p><p>"kriffing hell" poe yawned "who's knocking this early."</p><p>"it's not early poe, it's nearly ten." kaydel couldn't control her laughter. </p><p>Poe sat bolt upright, throwing tallie of the bed. </p><p>"crap, our briefing" </p><p>Tallie, also sat up. </p><p>"we're supposed to be in the general's office in 20."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mission briefings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing tallie's brother!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>20 minutes later </p><p> </p><p>"Poe, tallie I have missions for you. Neither of you will like it" </p><p>"poe, sorry, but I need you on jakku, I have a lead on my brother."</p><p>"yes general" </p><p>"tallie. I'm sorry but I need a favor. General hux has just defected from the first order. He's on pippip 3, you have the locational knowledge. Take temmin wexley, kare kun and Jessika pava. I know you have some issues with your family but this could use your touch. "</p><p>The resistance pilot sighed.</p><p>"yes general" </p><p>"also, take kaydel" </p><p> </p><p>3 weeks later, in the pippip system, in a bar In tallie's home town. </p><p> </p><p>Tallie took another drink from her bottle. Kaydel was sat on the stool next to her.</p><p>"this place seems nice enough. I like the architecture. Why do you hate it so much." </p><p>Suddenly tallie spotted a head of ginger hair. </p><p>"Because of him" </p><p> </p><p>Hux glanced around the bar. Then he saw her. She was beautiful, somehow making her green flight suit look elegant. Then he saw the resistance insignia on the shoulder of her gear. He walked over to her. </p><p>"hi…, tallissian right. Didn't we go on a date once? Or was it twice?" </p><p>"must been once. I don't make the same mistake twice." </p><p>An awkward silence ensued. </p><p>"you know, I nearly called you a sack of shit, but a sack of shit can be used as fertiliser and you couldn't, unless you're dead." tallie said, putting her bottle on the table and turning to face him. </p><p>"is that an offer?" </p><p>Her pistol was out of its holster and pressed between his eyes in seconds. </p><p>"don't tempt me" </p><p>The woman next to her pushed the barrel away. </p><p>"tallie don't, he's not worth the ammo" </p><p>"tallisian?" </p><p>"ohhhhhh boy. Is everyone I hate turning up at the bar today?" then, to the newcomer "what do you want jax" </p><p>"i just wanna talk." </p><p>"i don't" </p><p>"is this seat empty?" </p><p>"yes, and this one will be too if you sit here" </p><p>"since when could a brother not talk to a sister." </p><p>"since the family kicked her out because of her political views and sexuality. That's when I got myself a new family." as if to prove this point, she took kaydel's hand. Jess and snap came up behind her, to back her up, if necessary. </p><p>"I hardly see how this concerns those scoundrels you call family. Those war criminals will never replace your true family."</p><p>"we are her true family" kaydel said, stepping in front of her protectively. </p><p>Jax slapped her. She stumbled back and he stepped angrily toward tallie, stopping short as four glie-44s pointed in his direction. </p><p>"how dare you point those at me. I am a respectable member of society." he said pompously.</p><p>Jess glared at him. She looked to tallie, who nodded. </p><p>"how dare we?! How dare WE?! This is what you get when you touch one of our family you idiot. You take one step closer and i will stun your ass!" </p><p>"why you little…!" </p><p>Jess pulled the trigger. Jax slumped over the bar. </p><p>"hux, get a move on, we got places to be" </p><p>He gulped loudly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, tallie is bisexual incase you were wondering, so I guess kaydel is too. There was some past hux/tallie but I decided not to tag it. I wrote these first two chapters today but I'll try to update steadily. Support and friendly criticism welcome ofc and till the next time I guess?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the finaliser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically poe's captured, resistance do an incursion, with finn as there guide. and they take a rather interesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on base.</p><p>Tallie and kaydel were summoned to the general's office.<br/>“General, you summoned us?”<br/>“Late last night, Poe's x-wing was destroyed.” tallie visibly sagged under the weight of this news.<br/>“It was on the ground so there’s a chance that Poe survived. We have intel that the first order took a prisoner when they left the planet. What’s more is that kylo ren’s destroyer is in orbit around jakku. Tallie I know that if I refuse you this mission you’ll go anyway so, take reinforcements. Take black squadron and a transport of troops. Kaydel, you’ll control operations from the command center.” there was a slight pause “what are you waiting for? Go!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>Poe cried out as the stormtroooper’s riot baton hit him in the stomach again. <br/>“Where is the map, resistance scum?”<br/>“Long gone.”<br/>The stormtrooper hit him again. As he braced for a third hit, a figure in black stalked down the steps by the entrance. He didn't say a word, but the stormtrooper left. He raised a hand ominously and a sudden ache came over poe. He felt like snaking tendrils were invading his mind, and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't defend himself. </p><p> </p><p>20 mins later<br/>Tallie dropped out of lightspeed with fifteen other starships right behind her. She was about to make an attack run when a voice came over her comm. <br/>“WAIT!”<br/>“All ships hold! Who are you? Identify!<br/>“My name is FN-2187. I'm a stormtrooper. I want to defect. I can get you in covertly. If I trigger the fire alarms in the hangar, everyone has to evacuate because of protocol. That’s your window. I can also get you to your pilot. That's why you’re here right?  I only want one thing in return. Escape.”<br/>“Roger that. Meet us outside the hangar.”<br/>In two minutes, they were in .<br/>Tallie jumped out from her a-wing. She left her helmet inside and pulled out her pistol. She ran to the door and nearly shot the stormtrooper who'd led them in.<br/>“Lead the way” she gestured down the corridor .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>